Flying feels like falling
by Sexxi Lexxxi
Summary: A little twist when Edward leaves Bella. She doesn't deny that the jump off the cliff was for suicide, so she jumps again trying to end her life. Will Edward finally give into her request and save her life, while ending it? Or will a new character jump in


Twilight…

When I'm gone

Bella sat head in her hands atop the cliff. Silent tears fell down her face. She couldn't take it. Edward had left her, again. The first jump off the cliff had been a complete failure. Despite how she had tried to convince herself that it was for sport, she secretly knew that it was a suicide attempt. She sat up and looked off the cliff.

_Would Edward care? If I died, would he cry? Or would he just LEAVE?! _She burst into tears. She took a pen and paper out of her pocket and laid it down on a rock. She began to write…

"Dear whoever finds me,

Please give this note to either: Edward Cullen and Charlie Swan.

I'm sorry, really. I couldn't handle it anymore. The stress of it all just kills me. I'm so sorry Charlie. I love you and mom, but it wasn't enough to save me. I was just trouble, no good trouble. I never deserved you or mom. Please remember me and be happy. I love you. Please don't take my death out on Edward. Please. A final wish. I love you all dearly. 

Edward, 

Somehow I don't doubt you knew this was coming. You knew I needed you and you said you needed me, but I guess we all lie sometimes. Without you I'm nothing, but you don't want me so I have no reason of living. Tell Alice I loved her like a sister and Esme and Carlisle they were like second parents. And tell Rosalie that I did like her despite her apparent disliking of me. I loved you Edward, but you lost it. I guess one mortal can only take so much. 

Bella 

Bella folded the note and stuffed it in her sleeve and prepared to jump off. _For good this time._

_Back at Edwards' house_

Alice sat in lotus position on her bed thinking hard when a vision flashed in her head. Bella crying and preparing to jump flashed around her head. Edward walked in to find Alice crying.

_Painful vision? What could be so horrible? _Edward eyed Alice suspiciously. Suddenly Alice's eyes jolted open. She wiped her eyes and looked at Edward.

"You broke her heart Edward. You BROKE her FUCKING HEART! You FUCKED up big time, and you're too late. You can't SAVE HER!" Alice smashed into Edward at full speed. She began pounding him with her fists. Edward braced the impact and got a hold of her wrists.

"What in the HELL are you talking about?" Edward looked at the furious Alice.

"Bella, Edward! B-E-L-L-A! Recognize the name? Or have you forgotten the girl who LOVED you and you let her go without a second thought!"

"What about Bella? What has she done?" Edward's eyes widened.

"She's jumping, AGAIN! Thanks you heartless bastard, you broke her heart AND killed her. JACKPOT!" She slammed her fists into him again. Edward threw Alice off of him and ran out the door.

The cliff

Bella wavered by the edge of the cliff, about to jump.

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see, there's secrets in this life that I can't hide, somewhere in the darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind…**

Bella clenched the note in her fist. She bent her knees and was about to jump when she heard a voice behind her.

"Bella, don't do this. Please don't do this."

She looked behind her to see Edward.

_Illusions, why do they taunt me so?_

Bella yelled "I know your just an illusion. Just my inner self, trying to keep me from jumping. Well, I know you're not real. Just let me die." Bella turned around and looked at Edward with tearful eyes. It killed him.

"Bella, please don't do this. Please, don't do this to _US."_

Bella got angry. " Us? _US? _You LEFT me alone to die, and now you want to talk about us? Now?" Bella stumbled closer to edge. "Well, think about this. Good bye Edward." Bella threw herself off the cliff into the water below.

**So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am, and everything I need. I am not the one that you wanted me to be. **

Edward ran at full speed and dived in after her. He was NOT going to let her die. Not now, not like this.

**I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'll give up everything, if only for your good. **

He grabbed her wrist as they were falling and pulled her closer. Bella struggled against him but he was too strong. He held her close as if trying to protect her from the impact of the fall.

**So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone, hold me when I'm scared, I won't always be there. So love me when I'm gone. **

_Falling feels like flying, until you hit the ground…_


End file.
